Test of Trust
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Not all Eteens are bad right?...Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Aha! The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! DX Anyways here's my first story on Ta Da! REDAKAI! **

**Note: I do not own Anything Redakai-y. All I own is my oc**

* * *

><p>A figure could be seen jumping through the trees and a small brown bird following it. The figure landed on a branch and gave a laugh as the bird that was chasing it ran right into its back. "Silly Cookie..." Said the figure as the birded chirped repeatedly, as it flew onto its shoulder. Said figure rolled its eyes and snickered. "Don't give me the ear full because you couldn't stop..." The bird did its version of a huff and chirped once more before flying off. "Oh don't be such a peacock.." The figure started descending to the ground by jumping to the lower branches.<p>

Now that the figure has landed on the ground and is standing a better view, one could easily see this was no human. The figure stood tall at a 6 ft, female. She had thick eyelashes and an almost caramel skin tone. On her skin dark stripes of a tiger were plastered in a perfect pattern. Her nails were long and pearly white, almost 1 inche long. She had a long white, blue stripped and black tipped tiger tail and two tiger ears with the same coloring as her tail on her head. She wore; a white tank top, under a black button-up black top with the sleeves rolled up till the elbows un-buttoned and a red dragon mark on the left sleeve, black cargo shorts and black gladiator sandals, and she had a dark hood on with the hood down.

Her ear twisted in a northerly direction, she pulled her hood up making her face invisible and she sprinted off. The brown bird, Cookie that had flown away joined her in the sprint and attached itself to her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Team Stax was sitting in their hovercraft when their scanners picked up a major kairu deposit. "Looks like another Kairu deposit guys...A big one. "Okay Boomer, lock onto it and follow it." "Guys it's in Africa...in the Congo Rainforest.." "How odd...we thought Africa didn't have any Kairu in it..." "I know Maya...hmm...let's go before the Eteens discover this too..."<p>

And with that Boomer locked onto the co-ordinates and they were off. Maya watched a few screens along with Ky just before Mookee walked in grinning brightly. "Hey Guys! I just finished a traditional Nevrodian dessert!" They turned their attention to him as he pulled out something that was hard to discribe, did it just twitch?

Maya thanked Mookee saying that she was full and that Ky would love some. Ky looked betrayed before being forced to taste the dessert. "Mmm...hey it's not that ba-" Before he could finish he rushed to the bathroom quicker then a jack rabbit on steroids. "I don't understand...I used the best mewl worms to substitute Nervodian digies..." Maya was laughing her arse off and Boomer was shivering at the thought of worms and what those digies were.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile team Radikor were called by Lokar in his dark dark dark dark...I mean that place was dark! Only one light! Anyways He called upon them.<p>

"Team Radikor. I want you to go fetch me the rather large Kairu deposit in Congo Africa...It seems for whatever reason a large Kairu deposit has raised in Africa..."

"Yes master."

Team Radikor backed out bowing, leaving Lokar to his dark dark dark dark dark...okay you have to agree with me when I say that place is dark!

* * *

><p>Zane looked to his little sister and his friend. "We must get to that deposit before team Stax shows up." The two gave a nod and they lept into the skies.<p>

* * *

><p>The hooded female was jumping through the forest and launching herself through tight weaves. She stopped and watched from the tree tops as the male natives of the forest carried their catch back to their village. She enjoyed watching natives of any land, it amused her and she got to learn so much. She moved slightly as for her shadow to meld into the tree's. Her ear gave another twitch but this time more in a easterly direction. She glanced at the natives one more time before disappearing through the trees.<p>

She leaped through more trees before stopping at a river's very edge. She looked around around before her ears detected a foreign sound. She scaled up the tall tree and peaked through the top leaves. She saw a large flying craft stop and hover up in the air with 3 ropes dropped to the ground below and more humans. This grasped her interest and her ears perked up which pushed the hoodie up slightly. She pushed the hoodie back slightly, revealing her eyes to be bright green and her pupils were a electric yellow before taking it off and folding it up and placing it in branch. She would most likely return for it later.

She scaled down the tree and moved in the direction to where the humans were to be. She stopped right above them as the walked on the forest floor. She jumped lower and lower then dropped soundlessly onto the ground. "Uhhmmmm...May I help you travelers?" She spoke politely but soon stifled her giggles as the three humans snapped at her shocked.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know Ky but she must be an Eteen..."

"A what?..." The tiger females eyes darted between the blue haired girl and the dark haired boy. She gave her best smile and introduced herself.

"My name is Vintaque. I am not Eteen like you say.."

"But you're not human...?"

"That I know silly human."

"Then you're an Eteen...and Alien."

"Oh now I am grasping your term...anyways yes I introduced myself now you do the same yes?"

"Oh I'm Ky the leader of Team Stax. This is my team Maya and Boomer." Ky pointed to them as he said their names.

"Whoa...your tall.."

"To you humans yes but to my kind I am a mere average height."

"What are you..."

"Oh I am A Ziragiusmurolo.."

"Wow...put that in the database..." Ky directed the last part to Maya. She gave a nod.

"Now...What I want to know is what are you humans doing here?.."

"That's something we want to know too.." All heads turned to the sound of the new voice and looked to Team Radikor.

"Zane.."

"Ky.."

"Zair.."

"Maya..."

"Techris.."

"Boomer..."

Vintaque looked between the humans and Eteens as they glared at one another. She was confused and sighed. _'kids...' _She shook her head and sat on an up root and watched the interaction. This was something she doesn't see ever in her travels. She watched as they shouted back and forth between each other and then the Eteens asking for a Kiaru Challenge. She perked up and looked at them dumbfound and alerted. _'Are these humans crazy?...Do they not know what will happen if they fight in all these trees?' _She stood up and stood in the middle of them.

"Kiaru challenge banned!" And with that the skies turned normal before anything else.

"What! You can't ban a Challenge?" Zane cried out.

"Can and I just did!" She growled at him and glared at him. "You guys can't battle here..this forest is connected with each other and if you knock down trees others will soon collapse...And the natives will not have anywhere safe to live..."

Zair spoke up, "Why do you care what happens to this planet's plant life?"

"I only care because it is right...how would you like it if someone tried to take away your planets beauties?"

"We don't have time for this! WE are going to get that Kiaru and WE are going to deliver it to master Lokar!" And with that the Team Radikor ran off into the forest.

"We need to find that Kiaru! Maya can get anything?"

"Yes..I'm picking up large masses of Kiaru energy but..but it's flickering all over the place and can't pin it.."

"Uhhmmm..I am not to be rude but maybe I can help?"

"Really how?"

"Well I know this place very well and I did offer you guys help already...So what are you looking for?"

"An artifact that glows blue and gives off a magical vibe."

"Oh yes I know what you are looking for!" Vintaque brought two fingers to her mouth and gave a loud whistle. Then Cookie came zooking through the trees and knocked into her back. "Oh there you are Cookie!" Vintaque picked up the slightly dazed bird and petted its head. "Yes She can take us to what you seek." The bird chirped then zoomed off in the opposite direction of Team Radikor. Vintaque followed the bird in sprint. Team Stax hesitated before following, keeping their eyes out for any tricks.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! X3 I enjoyed writing this 83<strong>

**R&R Please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

As Vintaque followed the bird and kept watch in case any of the native were near by, Team Stax conversed among themselves.

"How can we trust her?.."

"I don't know Maya, but do we really have choice?"

"She could be an Eteen that works with Lokar.." Maya hissed out in a whisper.

"Oh come on you guys how can we be sure of that?"

"Boomers right Maya...we have to at least let's see where she's leading us."

Maya frowned but nodded. They turned their attention to anthro female when she stopped at cave. Turning to them she smiled kindly. "What you are looking for must be in there..." The bird perched itself on the anthro's shoulder and chirped in agreement. See the others look unsure she felt her shoulders sag slightly. She smiled encouragingly then she began to walk into the cave, showing that it was safe. Team Stax followed her cautiously into the cave looking around and staying near one another.

"Are you sure about this Eteen?..."

"...My name is Vintaque and yes I am sure this is the way Maya..."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?...How do we know you're not working for Locar?"

"Maya calm down.."

"Oh come on Boomer don't tell me you're not thinking it too!"

"Well I..."

"See so we must be concerned."

"Hmph..Well it seems that you do not trust me enough to follow me to this energy you seek...And with that I bid you a farewell.." And with that she crouched forward and the bird ever so quickly flew into the anthro's shirt before said anthro bolted right out of the cave at a tremendous speed. She ran and then sprang up into the trees. Higher and further she went before stopping at a tree. She reached in it's branches before pulling out her cloak and placing it on. She looked the way she came before narrowing her eyes and making her way through the tree tops, away from the cave.

* * *

><p>Ky turned to Maya with a confused and angered expression.<p>

"Maya?"

"!"

"What was that about?"

"Ky she's an Eteen! We can't trust her like that!"

"I know Maya but she was leading us to the Kairu energy!"

"How sure are you about that!"

"..." Ky stayed silence. He had no reason as to why he thought that Vintaque was leading them to the energy, only that he felt it in his gut that she was.

"Nothing to say huh? See this proves me further."

Boomer looked in between the two then spoke up.

"Maya...how would you know she wasn't us to the energy?"

"Well that's because...because..."

"See not even you know that."

"That doesn't change anything!" Maya's loud outburst caused the cave to shake and rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"See what you did!" Boomer yelled as they ran deeper into the cave while avoiding killer rocks from raining down on them.

* * *

><p>Outside the cave door collapsed and sealed away its inner contents. Vintaque's ears picked up the sound of the cave and she looked back the way she had came. <em>'They might be trapped inside...but that Maya girl thinks I might be untrustworthy...'<em> Vintaque debated before making her way towards the cave. "Those humans better thank me for this..." She growled to herself before picking up her pace. "Oh but what if they are hurt..." Speeding her pace she hurried to the site and found the cave only thing was that there were huge boulders blocking the entrance. "Guess we have to use another way..." Vintaque said to Cookie who was perched on her shoulder once again. All Cookie did was chirped and Vintaque was scaling the side of the vertical rock way. Her talons held onto the roks and even dug into some as she scaled upwards. Digging her claws into a seemingly sturdy rock was a mistake of a lifetime. As sson as her claws made contact with the rock a crack turned in a gap in few seconds and quickly the rock broke off the rock wall. Vintaque's reaction was fast but not fast enough. She side jumped and gripped onto another rock just to her a claws scrape the rock and for her to fall down towards her demise.

She reached at the rocks of the rock wall trying desperately to cling onto a solid rock. Her inner palms scrapped against sharp edged rocks and began bleeding. She shut her eyes and held her breath. She felt her heart stop for a moment before it jumped as she grabbed onto a rock ledge. Her eyes shot open and she climbed onto the ledge. She breathed quickly and unevenly. She steadied her breathing then looked at her hands. She flinched slightly as they were bloody and had light but bleeding gashes. "Cookie..." Said bird gave a chirp then next thing it flew up before dive bombing right at Vintaque's chest. The bird changed into a blue orb before contact then dissolved into the anthro's chest. Vintaque gave a grunt as wings busted out he back and her top seemed to have holes in it to allow such wings. They were simple wings, not to wide not to big and not to small. She flapped a bit before taking off scaling the rock wall once more.

* * *

><p>Team Radikor on the other side of the forest weren't making much progress. They were looking everywhere with there X-readers but all they got was the Kairu energy flickering all over the place. Zane was going insane<strong> (No pun intended XD)<strong> he was getting fairly irritated because they kept walking around like mindless drones and also he's confrontation with that tiger girl was not helping. His team went on alert as they heard a crashing sound. They all looked to one another before nodding and leaping up above the trees to their new location.

Upon arrival they quickly hid in the bushes and watched the tiger girl as she scaled the rock wall. They saw her fall, the blood on the rock wall showed and then they watched in awe as the bird changed and she grew wings and fly up the rock wall. They came out and looked to where the girl flew then to the cave blocked by boulders. Deciding they all super leaped up the rock wall.

* * *

><p>Vintaque landed up on the top of the rock wall and whimpered as the wings retracted back into her body and Cookie shot out like a bolt from her chest. Vintaque's figure shivered and she whimpered more as the changes reversed. Letting out a shaken breathe she raised to her feet and walked over to a large hole in the rocky ground. She looked at it then to Cookie. "Cookie...I'm not sure if it's safe to use this path...I mean we never took it or tested it..." Before the Bird could response Vintaque 'fell' into the hole, screaming as she landed on the hard rocky tunnel walls and bouncing slightly before beginning to slide deeper into the tunnel.<p>

Cookie chirped wildly and she looked to the persons or Eteens who pushed her companion down the hole. When she saw it was team Radikor she puffed up slightly then zipped at them and started pecking at their heads. They gave satisfying yelps and squeaks before Cookie dove down the hole after her companion.

* * *

><p>Vintaque rolled down the rock tunnel, her arms and legs scraped up against the sharp jagged out rocks her back hitting sharp rocks as well and her head was screaming and her ears were pressed flat against her head and her tail was flailing behind her tumbling form. The last thing she remembered was shooting out of the tunnels end and smashing into a large boulder and it braking up and collapsing on her then her vision blacked out and she was out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Team Stax had been walking deeper into the cave when they came to an area illuminating a bright blue hue. The rushed only to see it was glow worms and their excretions lighting up the place. Boomer looked to a hole in a vertical rock wall and walked over to it.<p>

"Hey guys maybe this is a way out!"

"Really?" Ky walked over to him then stood on the side of the hole as Boomer stood on the other. They heard faint screaming and rocks breaking and it only came closer and louder. Both of them jumped when something came tumbling or better yet shooting out of the hole and and crashed into a boulder, reducing it to rocky mess on top of what ever that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you think ^^ I hope you enjoyed it as mush as I did typing it ^^<strong>

**Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Ky and Boomer finally removed the rocks they gasped to see that it was Vintaque and she didn't look that good. She was scratched up quite badly and the small puddle of blood that formed around her hands wasn't good either.

"What happened t her..." Boomer questioned. Ky shrugged.

"I have no clue but we need to get out f here and help her.."

"What why?"

"Because Maya she' been nothing but help! Boomer and I both know you on't go well with Eteens but you have to face the fact that for every ad thing there is a good somewhere..." Maya looked to Ky then nodded.

"Alright..." She agreed then went over Vintaque's form. She held the anthro up then ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and began to wrap the wounds. _'I still don't trust her...but she needs help...'_ Maya repeated the process until then bleeding wounds were all wrapped up. Ky smiled to Maya and nodded.

"Good job Maya."

"Thank you Ky."

"Dudes we still need to get outta here..." Boomer noted to them. Ky thought for a moment.

"Boomer carry Vintaque, we'll keep walking...we might find our way out of this cave." Ky said

Once Boomer had Vintaque on his back the team continued walking deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>Mean while team Radicor watched where Zane had pushed the Anthro.<p>

"Well...by the sounds of it that's not the safest way in..."

"Well Zane now what?"

"Hmm..." He began thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's embarrassingly short! 3X But I need to plan a big event! So you'll see this short chap will be totally worth it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ky lead his friends through the seemingly never ending caves. Maya stayed on her toes, trying to pin point where the Kiaru would be. Boomer was following his friends with an unconscious anthro on his back. they had all been walking for what they could assume was hours but was only 30 minutes in reality. they continued to walk on before Vintaque began to stir. She gave a long painful groan before her eyes opened slowly but then closed once again. She opened then only slightly before taking her full environment.

"W...what..?" She spoke in dazed and slightly hurt voice. Boomer set her gently against the rock wall and held her up and steady but still gently. She looked around in a slight daze till her eyes focused on the three teens in front of her. She smiled gratefully and closed her eyes.

"Thank you..." She spoke just barely above a whisper. Ky and Boomer smiled back fully in a wide smile, Maya smiled a small grateful smile. Vintaque opened one eye then looked around the cave.

"We are close to the Artifact that you seek.." She spoke out softly then she forced herself to stand and hide all the pain. She stretched slightly and grinned when a familiar little bird perched itself upon her head.

"Why Hello Cookie...Nice to see you here.." The bird chirped back and nestled down on her head. Vintaque walked forward then turned to Team Redakai.

"Follow me.." She smiled then turned back and continued walking deeper into the cave. Ky and Boomer were smiling and followed her. Maya looked to the anthro as she walked and watched as her friends followed her without a second thought. She sighed and hesitantly followed the Eteen.

* * *

><p>Zane was leading his team carefully through the cave that was believed to hold the Kairu energy. Zair had complained a few about how the earth environment while Techris remained silent through the entire walk. He was tuning out his little sisters remarks about the blue planet and started thinking.<p>

_That Anthro...She knows where the Kairu is...She is able to ban a kairu challenge...She too is not human yet she protects this planet and it's inhabitants...foolish girl...Once Master Lokar takes over the universe this planet will be nothing more then a spec of dust...All the things that she finds great and beautiful will be gone...I would love to see her face when she is told so...Maybe if I tell this girl of this she will be hired by Master Lokar and she will forget this filthy planet...Wait...why would I want to or even think of telling her and suggesting Master Lokar Higher her?...These cave conditions must be getting to me..._

Zane shook his head then snapped his head to his sister.

"Zair will you please for the love of all things just shut up!" He hissed at her. She pouted and glared at him before crossing her arms and walking ahead of him. Techris walked next to him then tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you.." He almost whined out, seems that Zane wasn't the only one tired of his sister's yammering. Zane nodded before walking off in the direction his sister went with Tehris following behind him.

* * *

><p>Master Boaddai was meditating when he felt a shift in the Kairu energy.<p>

"Hmm..?" He looked around him and saw nothing but knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He raised from his meditating position and walked back to the temple and looked within it. He walked for sometime before a thud sounded down the hall. He stopped in his tracks and waited. When nothing happened he walked to where the thud had sounded. He reached a large wooden door and opened it.

Inside the door was a barely lit room and in the corner of the room was a book that had fallen off its shelf. Master Boaddai walked over and picked up the book then placed it back on the shelf. He was about to exit the room when suddenly the very same book fell to the ground only it seemed to be have thrown clear across the room with such a force. He stopped at the door and looked into the room. Something was in here. And it wanted his attention.

* * *

><p>Mookee was sitting or more sleeping in the hover ship when he was awoken by the alarms going off.<p>

"Oh What The!" He didn't have anytime to yell out for help when he was suddenly grabbed an thrown into a bag. He struggled for sometime until something hit him up his head and knocked him out. He was then dragged out of the Hover ship.

* * *

><p>Vintaque led the team through the base when she suddenly gaped loudly and held her chest.<p>

"Vintaque! What's wrong?" Ky asked worriedly. Vintaque had no clue what had just happened but she felt like the air was knocked right out of her. She looked around herself before dropping to her knees and leaning against the cave wall she gave shallow breathes with her eyes wide open.

Ky and Boomer looked to the anthro in worry and confusion. They had no clue what was going on. The heard a loud gasp from behind then and when they turned around they saw Maya in the same position as Vintaque. Boomer went over to Maya while Ky went over Vintaque. Both were now gasping for air and their eyes were rolling back. They were gasping for air that seemed to be non-existent to them. Vintaque felt as if she was going to draw her last breath while Maya was flooded by the amount of Kairu energy that had washed over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this makes up for the short previous chapter! X3 Again Sorry about that and even making you wait for so long! DX<strong>

**I only own Vintaque.**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should really pay more mind to this story! I am so sorry for having you guys wait so long just to read it! I just could bring myself up to finish up this story! Bad planning on my side sorry…**

**I don't own Redekai only my Oc!**

* * *

><p>Ky looked to Maya as she panted and held herself up against the cave wall and Boomer watched as Vintaque gave deep gasps as she laid on her hands and knees on the cave floor and her form twitching while her tail was curled around herself and her eyes wide with what might be utter fear.<p>

"What just happened?" Boomer questioned as he and Ky shared a questioning look before turning back to the two that had just gotten out of some faze.

"The…Artefact…is close by…" Vintaque managed to say.

"This…has happened to me before…the time that I had found it…but it was never this strong…" She flopped on her side and rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling in a dazed stared as her heart rate returned to normal.

"She's right. There's a whole lot of Kiaru energy coming from down this cave way." Maya confirmed as she stood up and Ky stood by just as support.

"Uhh…You doing okay, Vintaque?" Boomer asked as he looked down at the Eteen.

"I think…I should stay here…I can't get closer…but it is down that cave way…" Vintaque she was able to breathe out. Ky looked to her then to Boomer.

"Boomer stay with her, Maya and I will go and get the artefact and then we'll come back and get you and Vintaque and got out of this cave." Boomer gave a nod as Ky and Maya both went off deeper into the cave.

Vintaque gave a large sigh as she sat up and leaned herself against the cave wall and Boomer sat opposite her with his back on the cave wall and he looked at her with interest.

"So…why earth?" Boomer asked out of the blue.

"Well…this planet has so much to offer…the flora fauna…its fascinating… I find myself actually wondering what my life would be like if I had grown up on this planet." She gave a smile and giggled. Boomer smiled.

"Oh I see. But why were you in the forest?"

"Oh I travel around this planet and even other planets. But I always return to this planet because out of all the planets I've been to so far this one is more pleasant." Boomer nodded.

* * *

><p>Ky and Maya walked further down the cave and Maya felt the Kiaru energy become stronger and stronger as they went on.<p>

"So Maya…why don't you like Vintaque?"

"She's an Eteen Ky! Eteens can't be trusted!" Maya said as if it was the only reason valid.

"Maya…You know that's not a good reason…Vintaque has been nothing but help this entire time even after she came back and knocked herself unconscious just to make sure we had gotten what we were looking for." Ky said as he held Maya's arm and made her turn to him as he looked at her. Maya avoid his eye contact as she had a scowl on her face.

"You don't get it Ky…I just don't trust Eteens! They're untrustworthy!" Maya said as she snapped at him then turned away and continued on down the cave way. Ky watched her march off. He gave a sigh as his eyes turned sad as he followed after Maya.

"Maya…" Ky said as he finally caught up to her, but she kept on walking, ignoring him.

"Maya!" He grabbed her arm gently and firmly and pulled her to him. Maya's eyes grew wide as she looked up into Ky's sad eyes.

"Sorry Maya…This is obviously something personal…Even though I can't erase what history you have with Eteens…could you at least try and come to terms with Vintaque?" Ky said as hope glinted in his eyes slightly. Maya looked into his eyes and gave a soft smile as her features softened.

"Okay Ky…I'll try…" She says gently and smiled warmly when Ky smiled at her. They stayed like that for about a few minutes before Maya's eyes widen slightly and she blushed.

"Uhh...Ky aren't we Uhmm…meant be looking for the Kiaru relic?" Maya said as she nervously and shyly as she took a step away from Ky as he simply smirked and nodded. Grabbing her hand he walked with her.

* * *

><p>Vintaque gave a yawn as she leaned against the cave wall on her good shoulder.<p>

"Hey…Boomer…"

"Hmmm? Yeah Vintaque?"

"Maya doesn't like me does she…" Vintaque said as she turned her head and faced the other. Boomer rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Vintaque…She doesn't have a good history on Eteens." Boomer said as he gave shrug. Vintaque made a sound to show that she heard him. Her eyes closed and her tail curled around her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled her cloak that was slightly ripped around her.

Boomer watched as she went into what looked like a nap before he looked to the cave ceiling that had glow worms brightening the cave slightly.

_Chirp! _Cookie ruffled her feathers as she came out of her hiding spot somewhere from Vintaque and was now on top of the Eteens head. Boomer looked to the bird confused and ducked as the bird swooped and landed on his head and did what could only assume to be a scan of the Eteen. With a chirp the bird took flight and stated head up the way that they have come.

"What the…?" Was all Boomer said as he watched the bird fly off.

Cookie went zooming through the cave, knowing exactly where she was going. She gave a chirp as she came to halt as she watched three figures climb down a rope from the hole that Vintaque had been pushed down. Cookie puffed up her feathers in anger then flew just above the three Eteens. Latching onto the rope the bird glowed bright blue and turned into a woodpecker.

"What the?!" The figures cried out from under the bird. The bird gave a smug chirp then pecked right through the rope and watched as the figures fell to the ground in a disgruntled heap. The bird gave another smug chirp before flying back to where its owner was napping soundlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I have brought myself up to finish this Chapter! I always find myself struggling just to type it up but now I have. Sorry for the wait…TT-TT<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Maya and Ky walked on as Maya's eyes glowed brighter and brighter as they neared the kiaru source. When they came up to a fork in the road Maya looked at the two tunnels and walked closer to the left one. When the energy dimmed slightly the lead Ky down the right tunnel and gasped as the kiaru energy was closer than ever.

"It's here, close by Ky…" Maya breathed as she looked around, and her form rocked slightly as she was over whelmed by the intense and numbing feeling of pure kiaru energy. Ky stayed near her as he was concerned by the girl's lightly dazed state as he kept an eye out for anything that could be the kiaru relic. When a bright blue light glowed from further down the tunnel they walked towards it and stared at the sight before them.

It was a bird's nest and the medium sized egg that sat there was glowing bright. On closer inspection the glow would dim then brighten in a sequence that is close to that of a beating heart. Ky took a step closer to the nest in caution and watched as the egg glowed brightly and the glow bounced off the cave walls and back to the egg and created an almost hypnotic trance if it weren't for the creature that was sleeping off to the side in a snaked out shadow out of general view.

Ky had failed to see the creature as the creature gave a small stir and opened its eyes. The creature spotted Ky and watched the boy as it neared the egg. Eyes shifting from the boy to the egg the creature watched as the boy reached a hand out and touched the egg. Raising from its slumber the creature stepped out into the bright light with a low growl coming from within its chest.

Ky froze as he was lifting the egg and turned his head slightly to witness the creature reveal itself. It was a large creature that seemed to take up some height of the cave. Despite the height the creature was slim and seemed designed for speed and agility rather than strength. The creature had black fur with a single white dot on its forehead while its eyes were pure white. It had a feline built and bat like wings that were folded to its side's. The creature tilted its head to Ky and walked closer to him. Ky, in a panic, placed the egg down and was backing up to Maya who was shaking slightly in her boots as she stared up at the creature. Sais creature stopped a good few feet away and lowered its head in front of them and sniffed them. Ky and Maya watched the beast and both let out a scream when its eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled within its chest once more. Bolting the two ran the way they had come and the creature watched them for a second before snapping and taking off after them, the egg suddenly gone as the creature cleared out and followed the teens.

"AH!"

Boomer leapt to his feet when he heard the yell and looked the way his friends had gone down. Vintaque was woken out of her slumber by the yell and was now sitting up and looking at the way that the other humans had gone with a questioning look.

"RUN! RUN!" When Maya and Ky came into view they yelled at the other two, Boomer and Vinatque, to start running. At first they received questioning looks but when a growl came from behinf=d them a clamber of paws thudding loudly against the rock floor did the other two understand and bolt. Boomer was sprinting while Vintaque, since she was sitting she was running a ver feline way on her hands and feet. She was ahead and the others followed her. Vintaque after a few feline sprints did she push herself into a running formation and ran. Her ears perked at the chirp that echoed and she felt relive wash over her.

"Cookie!" She called and saw a blue light zip in front of her and stumbled slightly as the light hit her in the chest and absorbed itself. She gave a gasp and slowed herself until she was behind Maya and Ky. She gave a hiss before wings burst through her already shredded shirts and her cloaks hood went up and shaded her face. With a mighty flap she roped an arm around Maya and Ky and lifted them as she sped to where Boomer was still sprinting. Ky and Maya both grabbed the arms of the male and when Vintaque was sure they were secure she gave the wings one more great flap and picked up speed. The loud thudding of the creature's paws softened greatly but when Maya dared to look back did she see that the beast had simply started running in a way that its paws could not be heard.

"IT'S STILL AFTER US!" Maya exclaimed and Vintaque looked back and started picking up speed. Vintaque's ear gave a twitch as she looked in front of her and instantly pulled up. She went up as the cave roof went higher up showing they reached a chamber in the mountain. She looked around and saw a light, outside light coming from somewhere off. Diving back down as she tucked the wings close to her back and went down like a pistol and knew the beast was behind her.

"Hold On!" Vintaque gave the warning and instantly spread her wings and zoomed through the dimly light cave way out. She heard the beast collide with the cave floor but the growl showed it was still going to follow them. Vintaque shut her eyes and focused on her sixth sense. She sped up and then when she felt light rays hit her face did she open her eyes. She shrieked along with the others as there were three figures that were finishing up on digging their way out through a cave wall, but it was too late. Vintaque closed her eyes and tucked her wings close to her back as she, team Ky collided with the three figures and went falling through the hole in the wall and rolling into a mangled mess of bodies and limbs.

Everyone was groaning a dazed by the sheer force of the collision and barely noted the creature burst through the side of the mountain and stand at bay and watched them.


	7. Chapter 7

Humans and E-teens were all tangled up in limbs as they were all dazed from crashing out from the rocky mountain side. Maya was the first to recover and she looked up just in time to see the large creature stretch its head out of the opening that still was cracking away at the edges.

"What do you want from us?" Maya questioned as she rose to her shaking feet but held a steady gaze with the beast. Giving a huff the creatures eyes flashed for a brief moment before it inched its way out of the opening then its entire dark form dissolved away in the light and a white smaller form of the beast walked over to Maya and looked her in the eyes.

_'You have much painful history with other worldly beings...if you keep hanging onto those thoughts it will be your own downfall.' _It spoke through her mind and she felt a pang through her head as its eyes glowed green an it looked as thought it was searching through her soul.

"Ow..." Vintaque groaned in agony as her wings retracted into her back and Cookie came flying out of her chest and landed on the ground, equally as tired as Vintaque. Maya looked over to the Eteen and felt a small pang of guilt tug at her heart strings.

"I guess...I should thank her...she's been nothing but help and I couldn't let the past stay in the past..." She said softly and the beast gave a small growl before lowering it's head and opening its mouth. There on top of its tongue was the very egg that carried the Kairu energy. Ky and Boomer soon stirred awake just in time to see the beast open its mouth.

"You know...I might be crazy but I think it's allowing as to take the kairu energy." Boomer said as he rubbed his head and de-tangled himself from the knocked-out forms of Team Radikor and helped Ky pull Vintaque free.

"Well lets take the chance before it changes its mind." Ky said as he stood with his team around around the egg and extracted the energy. Once done they marvelled at the new perks they got before the beast gave a huff, took its egg into his mouth and disappeared into the newly created cave.

Vintaque gave another groan before standing up on her shaking feet.

"C-can we leave n-now...?" She asked shakily and as Cookie stumbled about at her feet.

* * *

><p>Boomer walked ahead with Vintaque as he was curious about her race. Ky and Maya walked at their own pace behind the two.<p>

"I'm actually proud of you Maya..." Ky spoke up between then and Maya looked to him.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You tried your best to hold in your hate for Eteens and you ended up actually enjoying her company...right?" Ky asked with a smile as he looked to her. Maya blushed as she fiddled with her hands.

"Well she has yet to do something against us..." She said softly as she twiddled her thumbs and looked away. Ky placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She looked to him.

"Still...I'm proud of you Maya." He said softly and smiled sweetly at her. Maya smiled back as her cheeks slowly turning redder by the minute.

"Thanks Ky..." She said softly as they continued following the Eteen and their fellow team mate.

* * *

><p>Vintaque waved to Team Ky as they entered their hovercraft and was ready to leap away when she detected a disturbance.<p>

"Hmmm...?" She looked around then back up to the hovercraft. "...I'm probably being overprotective..." Vintaque said with a small giggle. She looked over to Cookie and nodded to the bird before leaping further into the forest. "I mean, they got what they came for and I escorted them back...they're okay, right Cookie?"

"_Chirp!_"

"I'll take that as a maybe..." She stopped when she was a far distance she looked back to find the hovercraft still there.

* * *

><p>"I can't find him anywhere in the ship!" Boomer said as he looked to his team mates.<p>

"I don't understand, where could Mookee be?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and I have more chapters coming up for this story ^^ Once again, sorry for the delay! TTWTT I am so happy to have you guys as my readers, always there to make sure I get things done ^w^<strong>


End file.
